My present invention comprises a water spray fitting that is suitable for use in a small scale or miniature irrigation system, for pot plants or in a garden or nursery or the like, to provide a spray of water to individual plants or groups of plants.
Plants in a domestic green house, conservatory or the like or in a garden shop, or flowering plants in flower beds, require periodic watering to be maintained at their best. Miniature irrigation systems for such applications are increasing in popularity. Typically such a system comprises a network of small diameter water pipes and small spray fittings with a spray fitting being situated near each plant or group of plants, or otherwise at suitable intervals.
A problem with many available forms of miniature spray fitting is clogging of the spray outlets. The water outlets are very small and typically of the order or less than 1 mm in diameter, and they are thus prone to clogging from particles of dirt in the water supply for example. In addition, such fittings are typically and most conveniently formed from plastics by injection moulding, and it is difficult to form the small diameter bores comprising the outlet apertures to consistent dimensions.